Rainbow World
by LivingDaLife
Summary: Ayumi dances around the issue, Maya is shameless and unafraid, and everybody else knows what's going on. AyumixMaya (yeah, you read it right).


**A/N I watched Glass Mask a couple years ago, and fell in love with it. I absolutely _love_ this anime, and had originally thought that there was no fandom for it. Recently, I discovered that there _was_ -it was just under the Japanese name.**

 **Idiot me.**

 **I was even sadder to realize that there weren't a lot of fics, and decided to remedy that with this weird mess that I am oddly fond of. It's sort of a character study, and sort of plotless? But it also has plot?**

 **I don't know if I'll write another fic for this fandom, but I just had to write this one.**

 **Warnings: LGBT+ (come on, Hayami called the stage a "rainbow world," what else could that mean?), abuse of line breaks, random characters that show up then are never mentioned again**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own _Glass Mask,_**

* * *

 _Rainbow World_

Hayami Masumi is hopelessly, helplessly in love with a girl who holds a galaxy of stars in her eyes. He thinks that maybe, maybe it was inevitable for a man so unsatisfied with his satisfactory life.

Maybe, maybe it was inevitable for her to never give him a second glance.

He watches from the shadows of the stage wings as she fills the stage with her presence, and even though the spotlight isn't following her, he knows that all eyes are inevitably drawn to her because every movement, every expression of her's creates the illusion of reality.

And maybe, maybe it was inevitable for his love to resign, unrequited.

* * *

It's the little things she does. Maya doesn't remember a time since she met her in which she didn't observe Himekawa Ayumi, doesn't remember a time when Ayumi's face wasn't one of the glass masks Maya can wear in the snap of a finger.

Maya isn't sure where she stands when it comes to Ayumi. She'd like to think that the blonde beauty considers her a friend at best, a rival at worst. Maybe they're both. Maya doesn't really know. She's never really cared about this... _whatever_ between them.

All Maya knows is that sometimes, she'd like to talk to Ayumi about something other than acting and "The Crimson Goddess," and maybe she'd like to do it while combing through her blonde hair with her fingers.

* * *

Himekawa Ayumi thinks with her brain and not her heart. There are too little people in the world who can say the same.

Although, there's one person who wears her heart on her sleeve who's slightly more tolerable than most. Maya is sweet and naïve and oblivious. Sometimes, Ayumi hates her. But then Maya smiles at her, that blindingly bright smile that causes Ayumi's traitorous heart to thump faster and harder, and Ayumi dazedly wonders how she could've possibly ever hated her.

She knows that it's wrong. Maya is her rival, her archenemy. Fated to clash in a battle of wills on a stage-preferably one meant for "The Crimson Goddess."

That's not all that's wrong. Maya is a girl. Maya likes boys. Maya has probably never seen Ayumi the same way she sees Maya.

So Ayumi resolves herself to think with her brain and lock up her heart, because only one will help her survive.

* * *

Mizuki Saeko got her job because she's cunning and ambitious and willing to do (almost) anything to finish the job. Perfect for Daito Entertainment. Perfect for Hayami Masumi.

But Mizuki's learned a few things since becoming his secretary. She's learned that he isn't nearly as worthy of her respect as she had thought. She's learned that she loves him anyways. Most important of all, she's learned that the end doesn't always justify the means.

Case in point: Kitajima Maya who empties her entire schedule on this day. She walks with an eerily blank face down the streets of Tokyo-an hour's walk from her apartment to where her mother's ashes are scattered. They're probably all gone by now, but she prays over the spot before walking to the noodle shop she used to work at, where the owners serve her a free bowl. Every year since, without fail.

Mizuki is ashamed of her role and Daito's role and Hayama Masumi's role in the death of Maya's mother. Mizuki is ashamed of being unable to walk into that noodle shop and eat a bowl of soup right next to the girl who doesn't need any more people leaving her life.

Mizuki is ashamed of not caring enough about a girl with stars in her eyes and a bright future ahead of her.

* * *

Aoki Rei always seems to play second fiddle to Maya, but she realizes that she wouldn't want Maya's life, not even for a second.

Rei still isn't quite sure why she's the closest to Maya, but she was there for (almost) every breakdown. She was there to soak up Maya's tears, to listen to her screams, to bear witness to the raw pain and agony of a little girl who grew up too fast. She was there for Maya, and so she knows just how much strength it takes for Maya to smile wide and laugh and enjoy life the way she does.

And Rei isn't the famous superstar that Maya is slowly becoming, but she's fine with that. Watching as Maya stumbles through life, falling and crying and getting back up and laughing, Rei knows that she doesn't deserve what Maya has.

Rei just wishes that Maya finds the happiness that always seems to escape her grasp.

* * *

Himekawa Utako knows very little about her daughter's personal life, if anything at all. It's quite sad when a stranger knows more about your own daughter than you do.

But if there's one thing that Utako knows about her daughter, it's that she's in love. She knows because Ayumi deals with love the same way she herself does-by throwing herself into her work and refusing to acknowledge the fact until it's almost too late.

Utako doesn't want Ayumi to make the same mistake she did.

There aren't many people that Ayumi could've fallen in love with. The girl is aloof without seeming so. She holds everyone at arm's length. The list of potential suspects is ridiculously short.

The first on the list is Sakurakouji Yuu. Utako wouldn't normally remember the names of actors or actresses that aren't based in Japan, but Sakurakouji used to be in the same troupe as Ayumi. He went on to become quite a successful actor, though he did move out of Japan to work internationally, for as long as the actress for "The Scarlet Angel" remains undecided. Utako only remembers him because he was always the lead male role in the Ondine Troupe. He and Ayumi were close, as co-stars usually are. Utako easily eliminates him. Ayumi hasn't seen him in years, and besides, she hasn't exhibited symptoms of love until long after he was gone.

The second is some unknown boy Utako remembers seeing plastered across tabloids with Ayumi long ago. She doesn't even remember his name; that's how unmemorable he was. It seemed that Ayumi had dated him for a little while before he suddenly dropped off the face of the earth. It's even easier to eliminate him.

The last is...Hayami Masumi. Utako isn't sure what she'd been thinking when she put his name on her mental list. But the more she thinks about it, the more it makes sense. Ayumi has always spent more time in his presence than anyone else in the troupe. Hayami always seemed to show more interest her than in the other actors-even more so, now that she's left the troupe and gone on to become a household name. To a young, impressionable girl, that sort of attention from an otherwise aloof man can convince her that it means something entirely different.

Except Ayumi is anything but young and impressionable, and the two's relationship is merely business. That eliminates all the possible candidates Utako can think of.

Ayumi's life revolves around acting. Ayumi is willing to leave her family for weeks, sometimes months on end to create her own character. Utako has never met a more frightening method actor than her own daughter. She has never seen that girl do anything for the sake of anything except acting.

Then it hits her. Utako straightens, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

Ayumi has never done anything for the sake of anything except acting...and Kitajima Maya. Of course, in Ayumi's mind, the two are one and the same, but Utako clearly remembers a play several years ago, when Maya had disappeared from the world of acting. Blacklisting does that to someone, but Ayumi had been the most affected. She had demanded a supporting role in a play. She was willing to be cast in one of Mitsugu's movies in exchange for the minor role. That sacrifice had nothing to do with adding to Ayumi's repertoire of experiences and everything to do with avenging a rival's lost honor.

Utako is stunned by this sudden revelation. She really doesn't know anything about Himekawa Ayumi. She was unable to hear her daughter's first word (which, according to the nursemaid, was "me") because she had been on site for some last minute shooting, and she was unable to watch her daughter's first tottering steps because she'd been at a press conference for her newest movie at the time, but Himekawa Utako is determined to watch her daughter fall in love with a girl spun out of sugar and starlight.

* * *

Tsukikage Chigusa is unconventional and unorthodox and she doesn't care. The end justifies the means, and the irony of the bane of her existence following the same ideal isn't lost on her.

Chigusa is tired. She tries her hardest not to sleep because she's always haunted by the feeling that the next time she closes her eyes, she won't open them again. She can't sleep yet, not until she's found the next "Crimson Goddess," not until she's left that piece of herself in hands capable of taking care of it.

The "Crimson Goddess" is as much a part of her as her hands and feet and head. The idea of parting with such a crucial part of her identity hurts, but it would hurt even more if it died with her.

Only the best for the best part of herself, Chigusa decides, and ignores the way Ayumi and Maya hurt as they fight tooth and nail against each other.

* * *

Hijiri Karato owes his life to Hayama Masumi. He would die for the man if need be.

So it hurts, to know that the one thing Masumi needs, the one thing he _wants_ is completely out of Karato's control.

Another bouquet of purple roses is cradled in his arms, and he's debating the morality of slipping a second note into the bouquet, one that unravels the elaborate web of secrets and lies Masumi has woven for Maya's sake and her sake only.

But Karato is weak. And he's scared that if he helps Masumi find true happiness, Masumi will never forgive him. And Karato can't live without Masumi.

So he hands Maya the purple bouquet and artfully dodges her questions about who Mr. Purple Roses is, smiling the entire while.

* * *

Minomiya Keiko is proud of her androgynous nature.

She's not nearly as proud of her sexual orientation.

But Rei is so handsome and kind-the perfect combination between a man's dashing looks and a woman's warm personality. It's impossible not to fall in love with her.

Keiko is used to all the jokes. Before joining Ikkakujyu, she'd jumped from troupe to troupe, teased and laughed at for her appearance. They had made cracks at her, ranging from her kinks to her preferences. She'd only been able to survive those dark days by convincing herself that they were wrong. That she was as normal as any of them.

But then she met Rei, and all that went down the drain.

Secretly, Keiko had rejoiced when Ikkakujyu became a joint troupe with the Tsukikage Troupe. Any excuse to spend extra time with Rei was a good one.

Her sudden awareness of her sexual orientation also awakens another awareness. Kitajima Maya and Himekawa Ayumi. They're a strange pair, those two. Himekawa clearly sees Maya as a rival, yet sometimes the things she says and does don't match up. And Maya-Maya's just confused. She doesn't know what to think of Himekawa.

But Keiko can see what's going on, and she's thrilled. Sometimes, she just wants to push them into each other. Lock them in a closet together, and see what'll happen.

Maybe, if they come out together, Keiko can come out to Rei, and no one will laugh at her.

* * *

"I don't know what it is about you, but you make my heart beat faster whenever you're around. You make my skin flush and heat up and make me feel dizzy and scared."

Ayumi stares at Maya, who had asked her out to lunch. She had tried her hardest to convince herself that it isn't a date (she wasn't able to stop herself from dressing in a cute summer dress that flaunted her figure), but now it looks like Maya is _confessing_ to her. Still, just to be sure... "Maya, when I agreed to eat lunch with you, I didn't realize that you'd be accusing me of sabotaging your physical constitution."

Maya flushes an even brighter red than she'd been sporting before, and she quickly waves her hands in front of her. "No, no, no! I'm not accusing you of anything! I just..." Maya groans in frustration, slamming her hand on the table. Even at twenty-one, this girl still hasn't grown up (in the best possible way, Ayumi admits to herself). "Your mother asked me to dinner yesterday," she blurts out, then slaps her hands over her mouth, looking horrified.

Ayumi blinks slowly, mind racing to try to explain why her mother would ask Maya to dinner and not tell Ayumi. "She didn't mention that to me."

Maya nods dejectedly, wilting in her seat. "Yeah, Utako-san told me not to say anything. It's just...It was just really, really weird because I haven't seen Utako-san since the after party for 'The Miracle Worker' and really it's been _years_ since then so when she suddenly asked me out of the blue I didn't know what to think and-"

"Maya, you're rambling," Ayumi interjects, unable to stop her smile when Maya's mouth snaps closed and her face practically screams her wish to sink into the ground. "There's nothing wrong with eating dinner with my mother, though I am wondering why she told you not tell me anything about it."

Maya is oddly quiet as she fiddles with the cutlery. Ayumi clears her throat as politely as possible once her patience (which isn't very big to begin with) starts to wear down, and Maya jumps. She'd skittish today, more so than usual. It's making Ayumi slightly nervous. "We-we talked about acting. And what we've been doing for the past few years. We were getting caught up...and then we started talking about you."

Ayumi's not self-centered, not exactly. She _does_ believe herself to be the best, and she's purely justified in believing so. It isn't that much of a surprise to her that her mother and Maya had been talking about her over dinner. Especially considering one is currently training to become "The Crimson Goddess" and the other has been striving to do so since she was young. "What about me?"

Maya's eyes dart around, clearly hoping for the waiter to swoop in with their food and give her a few more moments to collect herself. When he doesn't miraculously appear, Maya sinks down in her chair and mumbles something under her breath.

Ayumi frowns slightly, leaning forward. She hates it when people mumble. It's a sign of no self-confidence. "I wasn't able to hear you. Could you repeat yourself?"

Maya looks about ready to jump up and run out of the restaurant. Ayumi curses herself for finding it cute. "I...I...she told me that you liked me."

Ayumi immediately schools her features into nonchalance, even though she feels a myriad of emotions-anger at her meddlesome mother being the most potent. She observes Maya, who shifts uncomfortably in her seat, clearly hoping that Ayumi will say something. The waiter finally shows up at this point, balancing two plates on his tray. He quickly and efficiently sets their dishes down in front of them, flashing a brief smile at Ayumi before leaving. "I do like you. You're an amazing actress, Maya."

Maya vehemently shakes her head, ducking her head so that her hair falls forward and covers her blushing face. " _No_ , Ayumi-san." For the first time in this conversation, Maya doesn't sound overly polite or embarrassed. "Utako-san said that-that you _like_ like me. As in, a romantic way."

Ayumi's jaw clenches, and she's glad that Maya's still too embarrassed to look up at her. Well. Looks like the cat's out of the bag. How her mother even discovered Ayumi's irrational crush is beyond her, but right now, what matters most is how Ayumi is going to survive this sure to be awkward lunch now that Maya also knows. She silently drizzles some vinaigrette over her garden salad, waiting for Maya to speak.

It doesn't take long for the girl to burst into sound once more. She's always been impatient and unable to stand awkward silences. "Ayumi-san, is that true? Do you...do you _like_ me?"

Ayumi carefully spears a piece of lettuce and crunches on it, leveling her gaze just above Maya's head so she won't have to meet those earnest, earnest eyes. She chews slowly, trying to find some way to salvage the situation. There are really only two options-confirm or deny. Neither of them sound particularly desirable, but Ayumi is nothing but stubborn and shameless. She might as well approach her first _real_ crush the same way she approaches everything else in life. With straightforward, brutal honesty. "Yes. God knows why, but yes, I like you in a romantic way, Maya."

Maya gapes at Ayumi, her own plate of grilled salmon forgotten. Incoherent splutters choke their way up her throat and out of her mouth as Ayumi fakes nonchalance and eats another bite of tasteless salad. After a long moment, the choking sounds subside and Maya gulps down a large quantity of ice water, her eyes watering and face burning red. She clutches the glass tightly in a vice grip, and Ayumi is starting to think that they'll spend the rest of lunch in tense silence when she slowly lifts her head.

This time, it's Ayumi who chokes when her eyes meet Maya's. Gone is the incredulity and reluctance and embarrassment. Her brown eyes, seemingly so plain, are warm and deep and so different from Ayumi's cold blue irises. Maya's cheeks are still crimson, but a breathtaking smile splits her face as she gingerly, as if afraid the words are pieces of glass that will shatter with too much force, breathes, "I like you too, Ayumi-san."

For the first time in her life, Himekawa Ayumi smiles and means it.

* * *

Masumi once said that the stage is a world of rainbows and only actors can live in that world. A regular person could never dream of joining them in that fantasy world.

Watching Maya and Ayumi as they walk out of that restaurant, holding hands and smiling with the brightness of the sun, Masumi realizes that he was right.

The stage really is a world of rainbows, and he will never be a part of it. No matter how much he yearns to.


End file.
